Et maintenant ?
by Ol3tte
Summary: Roxas, tes yeux étaient la seule chose qui me permettait de survivre. Et maintenant ? Pov Axel, léger shonen-ai RikuSora Akuroku. Revieuw please !


Encore une journée. Puis encore une autre, et encore une autre...

_Survivre_

Tous ces hommes autour de moi... Vieux, jeunes. Noirs, blancs. Aucune différence.

Tous entassés ici, dans ce fort de la mort dont on ne peut sortir que les pieds devant.

Je suis avec eux, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Des militaires ont débarqués dans ma ville, enlevant des gens, comme ça, sans plus de raison que le hasard.

La guerre était déclarée

Je l'avais vu à la télévision. Au départ, j'ai pensé que c'était du flan, que ça ne nous atteindrait pas.

Jusqu'a ce qu'on défonce ma porte.

Depuis ce jour, j'ai l'impression de tourner pour un vieu documentaire sur la seconde guere mondiale. Sauf que, dans ce film, il n'y a aucuns trucages. Les acteurs font eux même leurs cascades, qu'il le veuille ou non.

-Relèves-toi ! Fainéant !

Un fouet claque dans mon dos. Je marche plus vite. Pas facile quand on a 20 kilos de gravats sur le dos.

Les gens qui nous ont emprisoné ont tout du parfait petit nazi des années 40. Un fouet, une matraque, l'uniforme. Même le camp de concentration avec les prisoniers qui vont avec !

J'apporte le tas de pierres jusqu'à un fossé. Je me demande à quoi ça sert de nous faire faire ça.

Je ne dis rien de toute la journée, je ne dis rient de toute la nuit.

Je ne survis que pour le matin. Pour voir qu'il est encore en vie. Alors je m'accroche, jusqu'au matin suivant. Pour juste apercevoir sa petite tête blonde, croiser son regard, ses yeux bleus tellement fatigués et désespérés.

Mais je ne peut rien faire. Juste l'apercevoir, chaque matin, lors du rassemblement. Ni lui parler, ni le toucher, encore moins l'embrasser ou le serrer dans mes bras. Juste le regarder, brièvement, et prier de toutes mes forces pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Jusqu'a maintenant, ça fonctionne plutôt pas mal. Aucun de nous deux n'a encore été appelé.

Appelé où ? Je ne sais pas.

Je ne veux pas le savoir.

Dans mon dortoir, déjà 6 personnes y ont eu droit.

Deux par mois.

Toujours le même rituel.

On crie vos matricules, car ici vous n'êtes plus des hommes, seulement des numéro. Comme des boeufs qu'on emmènent à l'abbatoir. Vous suivez les bouchers jusqu'au fond du couloir. Une porte fermée.

Et vos compagnons vous entendaient hurler comme un cochon qu'on égorge.

Mourir ainsi, ou une balle dans la tête. Mon choix est vite fait.

Depuis presque deux semaines, il y a des nouveaux dans mon dortoir. Deux types qui sont toujours ensemble. Sauf la journée, puisqu'ils n'ont pas le choix. Mais la nuit ils dorment chacun dans les bras de l'autre. Je suppose que c'est ce contact qui les fait tenir. Chacun son truc.

N'empèche que j'ai fini par me lier d'amitié avec eux.

-Axel, tiens.

Le plus jeune, Sora, à exactement les même yeux bleus profond que Lui. Si il n'avait pas des cheveux bruns en bataille, je les aurait sans doute confondu.

Il me tend un minuscule bout de pain noirci. C'est ma part du jour, je n'en veut pas.

-Prends là, je n'ai pas faim.

Il hésite, puis la mange. Quant à l'autre, il me regarde d'un air éffaré.

-Tu n'as rien mangé aujourd'hui ! Si tu continues tu vas y rester !

Je sais que je n'ai pas besoin de manger. Je mangerai si j'en ressent le besoin.

Riku, c'est son nom, est une personne au physique étrange. Une peau très pâle, des yeux turquoise et des cheveux gris/argenté.

-Je préfère laisser ma part à quelqu'un qui en a réelement besoin. Ca ne fait que deux semaines et Sora va perdre un os si il continue de maigrir.

Plus personne ne parle. J'ai raison et ils le savent.

On va se coucher, sans dire un seul mot. Trop épuisé même pour dire bonne nuit.

Demain, je le verai.

Roxas.

Je me lève d'un bond au premier coup de sifflet. Deux minutes à peine pour se "rafraîchir" et être dehors, en rang.

Il est là, il me cherche du regard, Je suis soulagé, il est en vie. Je n'en demandais pas plus.

Le reste de la journée est pareil à tout les autres. Trvail, coups de matraques, travail, insultes, travail, claquements de fouets, encore travail, pain rassit et couchette de paille.

Une semaine, deux... Un mois. Les jours s'écoulent, inlassablement.

Je suis épuisé, mais je continue. Chaque matin est pour moi une renaissance. Alors je continue.

Ce soir, quelque chose d'horrible s'est produit.

Ils ont appelé.

-XZ142 et KH791 !

Un vieille homme, sénile. Il n'arrete pas de délirer, il ne manquera à personne.

Et Sora.

Sora, ce jeune garçon d'a peine 19 ans.

Sora, un de mes seuls amis ici.

J'ai vu ses yeux s'écarquillé de peur et d'angoisse. J'étais abbatu. Le pauvre, il ne faisait de mal à personne, faisait de son mieu pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Il a aggripé la main de Riku, qui la prit dans ses bras en le serrant fort, puis posant ses mains sur les joues du plus jeune pour lui souffler des mots qui se voulaient rassurants.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu reviendras, tu vas revenir ! C'est rien, tu veras ! Je t'attendrai, tu reviendras !

Sora pleurait, l'autre avait du mal à contenir ses larmes.

Je m'avançait vers eux, il fallait qu'ils se dépèche, l'officier s'impatientait.

-Je t'aime Sora.

-Riku..je t'aime.

Si nous n'auriont pas été ici, dans cette situation, j'aurai trouvé cette scène stupidement ridicule. Là, elle me mettait un poids d'une tonne et demi dans l'estomac.

Ils échangèrent un bref baiser, avant qu'ils n'emmènent Sora hors du dortoir.

Je ne dormis pas de la nuit, d'un côté je n'avais plus sommeil. De l'autre, personne n'aurait pu dormir avec les cris qu'on entendait.

Dès le levé, ce matin, le même officier revient. Il a un sourire mauvais.

-Nous avons, hélas, eu quelques incidents lors de l'interrogatoire d'hier. Il nous faut deux déchets.. Hum aprdon, hommes pour transporter le corps à la morgue.

Ses yeux se posent sur Riku, puis sur moi. Il n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus. Il sort de la pièce, et nous le suivons. Je n'ose pas regarder Riku. L'officier doit trouver ça amusant, je suis sûr qu'il la fait exprès.

On entre dans une pièce étroite. Il n'y a rien, mis apart quelque chose affaissé contre le mur du fond.

J'entend Riku tomber. Je le regarde, il est à genoux, les mains plaquées sur la bouche et les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, tandis que des larmes perlent sur ses joues.

Alors je regarde à nouveau ce quelque chose.

Mon coeur se serre, je ferme les yeux.

C'est Sora.

Completement nu, couvert de coups, de brûlures, de plaies, de sanf, et d'autres choses encore que je n'ose imaginer. Mais surtout..

Mort.

Un claquement sourd retentit, suivi d'un cris, ou d'un ordre. Ils donnent les ordres en criant, donc ça revient au même.

Riku se relève, tremblant, et s'avance vers le corps fragile et sans vie.

Un coup de matraque dans mon dos, je comprend que je dois faire pareil.

Il prend délicatement le corps par les épaules, et je fais de même avec les pieds.

On marche avec notre précieux petit chargement jusqu'à la morgue, et on le dépose dans un cerceuil fait en bois grossier.

Je recule d'un pas, son visage à l'air tranquille. Il doit être en paix, là où il est.

Riku lui caresse les joues et les cheveux en murmurant quelque chose du genre "Je suis désolé.." ou "Je t'aime". Puis je l'aide à refermer le cerceuil.

Une semaine, peut être plus, peut être moins, depuis la mort du petit brun.

J'ai revu Roxas tout les matins, et je m'accroche.

Riku n'as plus ouvert la bouche. Ni pour parler, ni pour manger. C'est tout juste si j'arrive à le forcer à boire. Il est de plus en plus faible. Je regrette de le dire, mais il ne tiendra pas deux jours.

Il se laisse mourrir.

Je me réveille, comme tout les matins, au premier coup de sifflet. Je dessends de ma couche, et je vois que Riku dort toujours. Je l'appelle, il ne répond pas.

Je pose mes doigts sur son bras.

Glacé.

Je soupir, passe ma main dans ses cheveux d'argent, puis sur son visage.

Maintenant, je suis seul.

Encore plusieurs jours... Tous pareils, travail, tortures.

Tortures, travail.

Je me perd, je fatigue. Seul ce regard me donne un peu de force.

Je veux sortir d'ici. J'en ai asser, laisser moi lui parler, le toucher. Rien qu'une fois !

Ce matin, je ne l'ai pas vu.

J'étais perdu. Un gamin paumé dans une grande surface, cherchant désespérément sa mère.

J'ai questionné un homme, qui je pense dort dans le même dortoir que lui.

-Où est Roxas ?

Il m'a regardé d'un air triste et compatissant, puis à secouer la tête et est parti au travail, avnt que les coups ne pleuvent.

Mais moi, je n'ai pas bougé.

J'étais paralysé.

Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Mais pourtant ça l'est.

Alors je ne bouge pas, plus envie.

Roxas, tes yeux étaient la seule chose qui me faisait survire.

Et maintenant ?

J'entend vaguement un officier me crier dessus. Mes oreilles se sont bouchées. Mais je vois encore très bien. Je vois un garde pointé son fusil sur moi.

Je m'accrochais pour toi, pour qu'on sorte d'ici vivant, ensemble.

Seul, ça n'a plus autant d'importance.

-Remets-toi au travail !

Je crache par terre et cette fois, j'ose le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Va te faire foutre.

Il a l'air furieux, il crie quelque chose. Je souris malgré moi.

J'entend la détonation.

Puis le vide.


End file.
